Her Ghost in the Fog
by sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme
Summary: this is about Rogue. I hope I stay true to the character. She faces every girl's worst nightmare.... now combined with Think Not and revamped!
1. Nightmares

This is AU, to avoid any confusion or possible mistakes. K?

Also, probably not gonna be a pairing fic, either.

Rumors were being spread around the Institute. Most students only "knew" what their peers had "heard": Some swore that a new device was being created, to aid the anti-mutant crisis. Others confirmed it was a virus, that required injection. Lastly, though the least possible, it was some thing that could aid the mutants, help increase their power. No one believed the last possibility. In this day and age, who would ever want to help them, the mutants, the freaks?

Aside from this unknown threat, the days at the School were normal. For any stranger looking in, it would be considered a nightmare. For all the haven's residents, it was nothing new. Everyday, they looked outside, seeing if any new hate slogans were on the circling signs. Everyday, they had to refuse their God-given talent -no, right- to use their powers against those who did them harm. Everyday, hidden behind their smiles, laughter, and light-hearted talks, they were all deathly afraid of what might happen to one of their family.

One night, the unstable mutant, both mentally and physically, Rogue, was tossing and turning in her bed. She hated sleep. Her mind was not focused on pressing matters, such as keeping the psyches in check. While in her sub-conscious, they slowly took control. Instead of the normal dreams most people have, such as flying (granted, for some that was real life) or walking naked into a classroom, Rogue was forced to relive all of her head's inhabitants worst memories. The memories changed drastically and suddenly; one minute she was staring through green liquid, with her bones searing in hot pain; the next she was being forced to jump out of a plane, only to lose her brother; and after that, she was being ridiculed as a young child for her appearance, cruel people calling her a blue-furred demon.

Elsewhere in the mansion, one sole person wandering the interior grounds. Though he knew he did not have to, since no one would be up at this ungodly hour, Logan still crept along, sniffing, listening for any disturbance. Finally, after double and triple checking the mansion, he started to go up the staircase. Suddenly, he stopped, for his hearing picked up a faint moan, an almost cry. He knew immediately who it was, for this was nothing new. For a near two weeks now, on and off, he had heard Rogue's troubled sleep. He quickened his ascent, entering her room. For the last week, Rogue's roommate, Kitty, had decided to room with Jean until Rogue's nightmares were under control. The professor thought this would be best for her; he saw no need for Rogue's troubles to affect Kitty's sleep, ergo her mental health.

Logan open the door and entered the room. He saw her, a line of sweat across her forehead, hands clenched, eyes squinting in the pain of everyone's memories. The feral man went to her bed, checked his gloves, then began to stroke her hair. "Rogue, wake up. Come on now, wake up . Just say no to them."

Rogue did not appear to be responding, and he was debating to take stronger actions, such as shaking her gently, when her eyes fluttered open and she shot up, gasping for air. Her hand flew to her chest, as she tried to regain control of a seemingly simple task: breathing.

After several seconds, she tilted her head to her left, somewhat startled by another's presence. She knew who it was, immediately. It had almost become ritual.

He watched her calm down, her head hanging in shame. He asked quietly, " What happened this time?"

Rogue hesitated, collecting her thoughts. "Well, it started out with a lot of pain. All I could see was green. And, it was like fire was going through my bones. I think it was _you_, Logan."

Hearing this, the man's head hung in shame and guilt. After all, it was his fault, indirectly. They were his dreams she was suffering, and he knew how bad they were.

She continued. "Then, I was in a plane. It was burning, and it practically nosediving. I was pushed out of it, losing my- I mean, Scott's brother. After that, people were taunting me, for looking like a demon. For looking so unlike them, with my pointed ears and everything," she finished.

"Kurt?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded simply. "But then, there was a new one. Yet I can't remember it. All I can feel from it is dread. It's, it's almost suffocating. Oh God, Logan," she looked into his eyes, her green orbs full of fear. "Something bad is gonna happen."

Please review! I've been kind to many of you out there. It's now time to return the favor.


	2. Dread

Shira's Song- yay, my first reviewer! (Showers with hugs) thanks for that. It's gonna stay horror, just to warn you, but I will probably have some humor, like with Kurt and the New Recruits, since they always are funny. Thanks for reviewing, luv!

Deaira- glad I don't have to do the accent for you. It's such a pain, isn't it? Yes, it is a word. You were right. Of course I won't tell you what's gonna heppen! But, I will tell you this: it has to do with Rogue. Go figure, right? I mean, it's not like I didn't give that away in the summary or anything. Thanks for reviewing!

Sangofanatic- I just LOVE your criticisms. It's going to help me immensely. I've always liked how eyes were referred to as orbs. Thanks so much! I can hardly wait for your thoughts on the next chapter. And I'll try to keep Logan on character, but in this one, he's going to be protective of her. I hope that was obvious. If he gets too weird, please tell me. Ok?

Whylime- I'm glad you were sad, as sadistic as that sounds. At least my writing provides emotion. I agree. Accents are annoying with alternate spellings. Thanks for reviewing!

FelineFire82- thanks for reviewing!

Silenia- thanks for reviewing!

Ashnan- cool, I'm on an alert list! Thanks for reviewing!

Rockyrml- I'm so thrilled that I captured the torment of all the mutants and this particular mutant so well in your eyes. (W00t! Another hotmail user!) Thanks for the review!

ZIEL1- I don't know much of the comic characters' history. I'm mostly obsessed with the Evo version. (See, I admitted I have a problem. That's the first step, right?) Thanks for your review!

MidniteAngelGoth- cool, I got Kudos! I just LOVE that candy bar. (Please tell me you get it) I'm sure you get sick of it, but I like your name. It's so, well, gothic. Thanks for the review!

A.N.- To all my readers/reviewers: seeing as how none of you want the accent, it shall not be included. It's easier this way too, you know? Not having to go back and double check that it's all Southern and everything. As for the story, I've been debating on changing some things, like if it actually takes place after Apoccy or not. I dunno... I'll have to see how it fits in with everything.

Disclaimer- I do not own the X-Men. The closest thing I have to owning them is a solitary comic book of them, and that has pretty shoddy drawings of them. It was worth it, dammit! It's always worth it!

Ever onwards!

The next morning, Rogue's cruel alarm clock rang shrilly, disturbing her slumber. Yet, she was grateful for it. All these nightmares were really taxing her. She was afraid to close her eyes anymore. Wait, no, this isn't right The Rogue isn't supposed to be afraid of anything. Well, she reflected, the Rogue hasn't faced anything like this before, now has she?

She groaned at the thought of having to get out of bed. It was too damn cold. Who's sick idea was it to have any temperature below 70 degrees? she thought as she rolled over in her bed. Knowing it would take nothing less, she threw off her covers and practically jumped out of bed. Instantly frigid, for her room was a mere sixty-five degrees, she dashed to the bathroom. She glanced at the bathroom clock, and realized she didn't have enough time to shower and be remotely close to being on time._ Guess I'm goin' for more of a grunge look today_. Rogue proceeded to wash her face, brush her teeth, and struggle a comb through her knotted hair. After this, she slathered on her make up. While going through this daily essential, she noticed a zit forming towards her hairline. Joy. She covered the soon-to-be volcano with more base, then stepped out of the bathroom.

Back in her room, Rogue opened the door to her closet. Hmm. _I think I'll go elegant today _the Goth mused as she began to shuffle hangars about, looking for anything that sparked her interest. A long black skirt caught her eye. It was pencil straight, and when she put it on, she noticed how her curves showed. _Not sure if I'm okay with that_, she pondered, meanwhile looking for a decent top to match. Rogue selected a black camisole, and over that she put on her favorite blazer. It was black, and had a lacy tie on the back. She slipped it on, buttoning it up to the top, which wasn't saying much, since it only buttoned bust high. Her reflection in a full length mirror caught her attention. She decided she looked decent enough, but something was a bit off. I look too feminine she realized. Remedying this, black combat boots were added, as well as a spiked choker. Perfect.

Descending the stairs, she immediately knew she had no appetite. Throughout her life she was never known for eating through second helpings, but lately Rogue could barely finish the limited portions on her plate. Entering the kitchen, she glanced around the room. She saw her ex-roommate, Kitty, with her hair in pig-tails. Rogue rolled her eyes. _Come on Kit. You're not eight years old anymore_. Next, she saw her brother, Kurt, still in his natural form. After him came The Couple. Ah yes. Scott and Jean. Mr. and Mrs. Made-for-Each-Other. How sweet. _Makes a girl wanna go bulimic_. Lastly, she saw Logan, reading his paper, and drinking the scalding coffee from his mug. _Ah crap _she winced as she remembered last night._ I hope I didn't make a complete fool of myself_. That was the last thing she needed: to look weak in front of anyone, let alone Logan.

Watching her, Logan saw Rogue wince. He debated, then decided not to act on it; he knew how she was about things like this. If she didn't bring it up again, who was he to?

The Goth shlepped further into the kitchen, her stomach failing to send her any signal of it being in need of nutrients. Rather, she made her way over to the coffee pot. Looking inside, she was annoyed to find it empty. Instead of her usual cup of coffee, she went to the refrigerator, rummaging through left-overs til she spotted her prize- a can of Jolt Ultra. No one else knew it was hidden deep in the fridge, nor did she want them to. The rest of them probably couldn't handle this much caffeine. She twisted open the top, and it made a loud bang. This grabbed the attention of her fellow mutants. They all gave her a look, saying "Are you insane for drinking that this early in the morning?"

Rogue began to greedily drink the soda, nearly chugging it. Kurt commented, supplying, "You know, I think I can actually see your teeth rotting out from here."

She stopped drinking, walked over to her furry brother, smacked him on the shoulder, rebutting with "Wise ass."

As the rest of the students finished their food, Scott made his habitual morning announcement, "Okay you guys. I'm taking off in five minutes." While all the other teens scrambled out of the kitchen, Rogue instead finished her "breakfast," threw the can out, and walked towards the door.

"Hey Stripes." Rogue stopped.

"Yeah?" she asked warily.

Logan paused, then replied, "Nothin'. Nevermind. I'll see you after school for your one-on-one Danger Room session with me. Don't be late this time."

"Fine. Oh, and hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

BELCH! "Have a nice day." She left the room, leaving Logan with a smirk on his face.

In the school parking lot, all the students clambered out of Scott's car. "Geez Jean. The sooner you get your SUV fixed, the better. I was cramped in there!" Kurt complained, in his accepted form.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have this problem if a certain Kitty Pryde didn't crash it!" retorted Jean.

"Like, it wasn't my fault! That tree like came right out of nowhere!" she cried.

"Mhmm, sure. Just like with the X-Van, and that pack of rabid squirrels, right?" Scott inquired.

"Hey, that really did happen!"

"You sure it wasn't just Sabertooth?" asked Kurt.

"Oh, hush up, Kurt! I'm going to class. Come on, or we're like, gonna be late!"

Rogue started to follow, then stopped suddenly, as a foreboding chill traveled up her spine. She involuntarily gasped, causing Kitty to stop. "Like, you okay Rogue?"

"W-what? Yeah, I'm fine. Not to worry, it's just too cold for my liking, I guess."

"Riiight. Well, come on then."

"'Kay." Rogue followed her friend, and despite how much she tried to convince herself it was the wretched climate, yet could not shake that feeling. That feeling of dread.


End file.
